


All The Good Things We Had Behind

by hanyuwiiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ending may be sad or not, heartbreaks, too sad for Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyuwiiee/pseuds/hanyuwiiee
Summary: It only takes one night to remember his eyes, his smiles, and his love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All The Good Things We Had Behind

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I'm back.. finally! I wanted to write more in this story but my mind can't handle it anymore haha So, enjoy this fic

The sun was still up, barely shining against his almost tanned skin. The shorts he wore seemed to perfectly did it's role to keep him comfortable together with his plain black tank top. "Are you sure it's okay to go out at a time like this?" Hinata, who was walking side by side with Kageyama mumbles under his breathe. The orange haired boy can't determine wether the look in Kageyama's face says 'yeah, what do you think dumbass?' or 'isn't it obvious? Are you going or not?'. Although the two were like enemies with all the bickering and frowns they used to share, it didn't became a hindrance to their friend and enemy relationship. 

"Can you stop making that face?" Kageyama utters, shivering a little bit as the wind blew in their direction. He stopped his tracks and Hinata follows him. The two were just standing near the shore, gaze in the majestic color of the sea and the sun's faint yellow rays. It was almost sunset. "Say Kageyama, why did you bring me here?" 

It took two seconds before Kageyama shifts his look unto the other boy. "You mean, 'coming with me without permission'?'" He shot an irritated look on Hinata's face. The other boy responds with a chuckle. Kageyama just stood there in silence, eyes went back to the sea and sight never leaving the water. "Maybe I should be going, see you later!" Hinata turned his back on him, skipping his way back to their room. Kageyama shrugged. Even though their friendship is somewhat to be considered as rivalry, there is a tiny spot on Kageyama's heart that shows how thankful he is for not cutting Hinata's throat off. Hinata is a bit energetic for his liking, too hungry for competition. 

Aside from the fact that Hinata let's him take his time alone in front of the pristine water which the setting of the sun shines forth in between Kageyama and the water, he also didn't want to leave this place behind.   
Not when where he is standing in the exact same spot when he met him.

  
A few minutes later, night came. The sun hides below the outstanding colors of the dark, it felt like the mysterious darkness is ready to capture what's left with the light in the world. Kageyama Tobio smiled at that thought. It's exactly how it happened that night. 

  
It was mid-May that time. It's been a long time since he stepped foot in the sandy beach away from the intoxicating air of the city. The cold water felt good under skin as the sand slowly ceases, like it was pulling away from the contact of his foot. He never knew it was this good, calming even. 

  
_"My my, what a sight."_

  
He heard a voice on his back. He hesitated to turn around, but he was mesmerize by the mysterious voice. He didn't understand it at first. He usually wants to have a precious time in an isolated beach, listening to the waves crashing, like he needs to be alone and all but whenever he goes back to the spot he always find the guy standing alone, feet underneath the water, and blonde hair a mess. And he also didn't expected that he'll get used to this someday. There were times that Kageyama opens up randomly about his volleyball experiences, from good to worst or from lame to funny. Sometimes they'd drink alongside the shore, freezing under the night. He thought about him, when he gets home, when he eats, and even when he's simply just walking. He thought about how his voice effected his well-being. Just by listening to it makes his ears red, and when he would just sing out of the blue.

  
Kageyama never would've thought that he admired him in such a short period of time.  
It was his voice that made red blood flush on his cheek. It was his voice that calmed the hell out of him. It was his voice that became a melody whenever he hears it. 

When he felt tiredness lingers in his legs, he took the time to sit in the sand, hands folded altogether. He looked up to the sky, which brought a smile in his face. ' _Ah, the moon. How beautiful.'_

  
Of all the things that his eyes could see, it was the moon that captures most of his attention. Kageyama knows there is one person whom he could remember just by watching it. "I hope you're happy." He said as if he was communicating with the moon above. "I can see that you're not alone. There's a lot of people you can rely on." 

The way the words escaped his mouth felt like a thorn being taken away, the pain is slowly fading but the wound left something that kept him reminded of the things they had shared. There's no use hiding the weak frustration in his voice. He missed looking at his eyes, clear shade of honey gold trapped inside an orb of love, regrets, and mistrust. He missed laughing with him, making lame clever jokes that he only can understand. He missed the nights they would sneak out, hiding from the guards and climbing up on rooftops of several houses. 

  
He closed his eyes, reliving the memory of how they used to run around, heads filled with laughter or how they laid their backs on the sand sharing fucked up moments. He was lost; but was found by the blonde guy who suddenly popped out of nowhere. 

  
_Kei. Tsukishima Kei._

  
It was either confusion, let alone a complicated set of feelings given by him. Kageyama couldn't deny the fact that he fell in love with a stranger - in the beach. He just loved seeing those golden eyes shimmer under the moonlit night, loved his cold hands that draped over his arms leaving him shivers. 

  
His feelings for the man won't change, nor he himself would. After all, they liked each other. It may be a tiny possibility that they'd end up together; like what he always imagined.   
Eyes now open, he felt a part of himself ready to let go. All the time he mustered going in this place made him prepared. If this is the only way to release the heavy thought of hope in him, then he would. He's ready to let go of the unsaid feeling; an emotion he kept hidden deep in his heart. He breathe deeply and shouted, "Tsukishima Kei! I'm glad that I met you!" _But you're not mine to start in the first place._

And smiled happily. Leaving the very last words he wanted to say to him. _I'm letting you go, Kei._

_"Thank you, even just for a while. Thank you for making me happy, building memories that you and I only could remember. Even in the slightest moment that we were together, I'll always cherish it. Even if you're far away from me, even when you fall out love from me."_


End file.
